Like a Boy
by bombazine
Summary: Songfic for Like a Boy by Ciara. Kanda cheats on Allen and lies to him. Allen decided its time to play the player. With a little help from Tyki of course.


-man and Like a boy by ciara are in no way mine.

Allen was sick of Kanda's shit. He came home drunk again and Allen could smell Lavi's cologne on him. Kanda stumbled into the kitchen and Allen could see bite marks all over his neck. Kanda had been gone for only a few hours but he still managed to hurt Allen. It was only midnight. It was Allen's turn to go out and not come back till the sun rose. Allen was going to play the player. He was going to make Kanda cry. Kanda made his way to their bedroom and collapsed on their king sized bed.

"Get in here and come to bed Moyashi", Kanda slurred.

"I'll be in there in a little bit", Allen replied, "I have some cleaning I need to do."

Allen waited till he knew Kanda was asleep and went into their room grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom right across the hall. Allen put on his tightest pair of skinny jeans and a tight black element tee-shirt then he seen Kanda's hair gel and eyeliner.

"Hmmm let's have some fun", Allen said to his reflection. Allen spiked his hair in the back and put on the eyeliner. Even though he was trying to put on thin lines he ended up with raccoon eyes.

"I think I did it wrong…but it still looks good", Allen mused to himself. Allen heard Kanda waking up so he ran to the living room, put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and dashed out the door. He walked down the stairs of the apartment building hoping Kanda didn't notice he was gone…at least not yet.

Allen pulled in to the parking lot and his phone went off.

"Shit", Allen yelled because he thought it was Kanda and if Kanda called now it would ruin the entire plan he had. It was Kanda. Then he got the best idea; he'd just turn his phone on vibrate and say he never heard it. Allen pulled up to the Atm and got money out of his secret account. Kanda never knew that Allen knew about his secret account. When Allen found out he got so pissed he made his own secret account. Allen knew Kanda had to be doing something illegal to get all the money that he had in his secret so Allen decided it that he should do what he's best at to make money for his secret account. He gambled and he knew it would piss Kanda off so he made a habit to do it at least 3 nights a week and just tell Kanda he was out with his friends.

"Where should I go tonight", Allen mused because he never thought his plan out. That's when he got a text from Tyki telling him that there's a party at the Noah house.

"Perfect", thought Allen. Not only did he get to piss Kanda off but he also got to hang out with Kanda's old rival. Kanda and Tyki had fought for months on who would date Allen and Kanda won. But really Tyki was going to be able to get the perfect revenge while helping Allen. Then Allen got pissed. He realized that Kanda always kept him away from his friends so he wouldn't cheat but here Kanda was cheating on Allen with his friends. That's when Allen decided he needed to cheat on Kanda with Tyki and not get to drunk so he could really rub it in Kanda's face.

Allen walked in to the house and it was like the music just slapped him in the face. Tyki seen Allen from his perch on one of the top stairs and walked down to him. Allen couldn't see Tyki through all the people though so he started walking around trying to find Tyki. Allen walked straight into Tyki's chest.

"I'm sorry", Allen yelled over the music.

"Its okay but where's that thing of yours", Tyki asked while looking behind Allen trying to find Kanda.

"Not with me", Allen replied curtly.

"Did you finally get sick of his shit", Tyki asked.

"I decided it was time to play the player", Allen said while grinning. Allen talked to Tyki and worked out the perfect plan. Allen went out on to the dance floor and started dancing with Tyki and soon there were several others dancing with them. Allen was flirting with every single one and he knew it. Then Allen's phone went off. Now the plan could be officially put into the last stage.

"Hello", Allen yelled into the phone so he could be heard.

"Where the fuck are you, Moyashi", Kanda yelled into the phone.

"At a party", Allen responded as if Kanda didn't yell at him.

"Its four in the fucking morning", Kanda yelled," Come the fuck home."

"Nah, I'm good", Allen respond cheerfully.

"I said get home now", Kanda yelled even louder. Tyki had been listening the whole time and decided now was the best time to take the phone from Allen who was waiting for Tyki to take his q.

"Allen is very busy, with me", Tyki said into the phone smugly and just to piss Kanda off even more he started to leave bite marks along Allen's neck making him moan into the phone. Kanda just hung up the phone and Allen knew that Kanda would be showing up in about five minutes. Tyki had people move so you could see Allen and the others he was dancing with from the door. Then Tyki started to make out with Allen while they were dancing.

In 3 minutes flat Kanda pulled in and stalked up to the door. He threw the door open to hear like a boy by Ciara and to see Allen and Tyki making out in the middle of the dance floor. Then one of the random guys behind Allen groped him. That sent him over the edge. He walked up to where Allen was and threw Tyki off of him and into the guy that groped Allen. Kanda was about to start ranting and scolding Allen when Allen started to sing with the song.

Allen: Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
but when you call me never get back  
would you ask them questions like me?  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
on the corner rolling  
doing my own thing  
Oh  
what if I?  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made yak cry?  
Would the rules change up?  
Or would they still apply?  
If I played you like a toy?  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy  
can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!

Tyki recover and got right behind Kanda and started to sing in his ear, "Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!"

Allen smiled one of those smirks that said I win and told Kanda, "Don't ask for a second chance because I'm taken."

"I'm sorry Allen", Kanda whispered.

"I asked you to stop the cheating and lying once but you decided what was more important", Allen hissed.

In the end Lavi wouldn't have Kanda because Kanda was a cheater.


End file.
